character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat God (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Idle State= |-|Summoned State= |-|Cat God the Great= |-|Cat God the Awesome= |-|God Cat= |-|Giga God= |-|God= |-|Secret God= Summary The Cat God, God or God Cat is the creator of the Battle Cats universe where he helps his creations in their mission to conquer the whole universe. He is a Special Cat you can purchase for 2000 XP in the Upgrade Menu and is only available to use in the Main Chapters. Tier: 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Cat God, God Cat, Cat God the Great, Cat God the Awesome, God Origin: The Battle Cats Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Classification: God, Cat |-|Cat God='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3) and Reality Warping (All gods are immortal and can shape reality at will ), Flight (Shown here), Explosion Manipulation and BFR (Can cast an explosion that sends back all the enemies back to their bases), Antimatter Manipulation (His creation contains antimatter), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning), Creation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (It is implied during his level which name is "The Big Bang" that he was the one who made the universe which has a space-time continuum), Power Bestowal (Granted infinite power to Miko Mitama), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware that he is in a game), Healing (Can heals cat and even the Cat Base ), Black Hole Generation (His creation contains black holes), Wish Granting (Can grant wishes), Gravity Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Through black holes), Regeneration (Low Godly) (He has shown to come back multiple times from getting reduced to a soul), Duplication (During the animation of Baby Boom, he splits in two and each cat god is capable of uses their powers), Dimensional Travel (Even lesser beings like Psychocat Can create portals to other universes). As the creator of everything he should have the powers of all of his creations, which are: Portal Creation (Corrupted Phychocat can create portal powerful enough to destroy all of the reality), Telekinesis and Size Manipulation (Physhocat can increase the size of a spoon with his mind and use for an attack), Animal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (UFO Cat can shoot light beams), Law Manipulation (Filibuster Obstructa is capable of rewriting the laws of reality), Magic and Clairvoyance (Witch Cat and Sorceress Cat can cast magic attacks; Enchantress Cat can use her clairvoyance to predict the future), Power Nullification (Fuu can nullify attacks of a certain type of enemy), Shapeshifting (Honda Tadakatsu can shapeshift into a spear), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Shown here), Status Effect Inducement and resistance to it (Normal Cats can freeze, stop and weaken their oponents and resist their effects), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (The Flying Cat has overcome gravity completely) and Mind Manipulation (Normal can overcome mind controling) |-|God='Power and Abilities:' All the previous abilities plus Acausality (Type 3 and 4, According to one of the endings he doesn't normally exist in the past, but it is mentioned that "yet" doesn't happen which means that he eventually will exist on it; in other of the endings he also makes a reference of the future making this even more impressive because it would mean that he, in this new form; exist in the past, present and future now. Transcended space and time) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (It is implied during his level which name is "The Big Bang" that he was the one who made the universe which has a space-time continuum. As a god she should be vastly superior to the elemental pixies) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Transcended space and time becoming even stronger) Speed: At least Infinite (As a god he should be vastly superior to the Elemental Pixies who traveled across the universe, which is stated to be infinite) | Immeasurable (Transcended space and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse Level | Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Godlike (Can fight hundreds of cats, dragons and several other types of creatures without showing any sign of getting tired) Range: '''Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Even lesser beings like cats are capable of building futuristic-like machines/equipment. Yet despite that, he is perceived as "god" by them. It should be noted that he was the creator of the cats so he most likely is superior in every single aspect to them) Weaknesses: Is lazy and a heavy sleeper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Warth of God:' He creates a powerful explosion with the capacity to kill all the opponents in the battlefield *'God Bless You:' He attacks three times with lightning strikes, all three of which are powerful enough to kill all the opponents in the battlefield Key: God Cat | God Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg